


Swan Queen Week

by Lotto95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen week summer 2016 - a collection of the prompts from this years sqw!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Queen Week

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all :) These are the prompts for SQW, each chapter will be a separate story, no follow on. 
> 
> First prompt is a bit of Swan-Mills family fluff for you all, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> I own nothing and all mistakes are mine!

She couldn’t wait another second. Whatever Regina was cooking for dinner smelt delicious, but the grumbling in her stomach was demanding she eat instantly. Emma snuck to the kitchen, opened the cookie jar only to find it empty. She picked it up to take a closer look then sighed as a collection of crumbs was all she saw.

“Henry,” she called then walked into the next room where her son was supposed to be working on his homework, “would you care to explain this?” she asked, holding the empty jar so he could see inside.

“Err, it’s an empty cookie jar,” he shrugged then turned back to face his video game.

“And it was full two days ago,” she said and placed one hand on her hip.

He responded with a mixture of hums and sighs and noises most definitely not directed her at, but the game he shouldn’t be playing. She shook her head and huffed. There were only three people in this household and only two of them ate the cookies.

“Next time you eat all the cookies, tell me so I can avoid the disappointment at finding the jar empty.”

“I didn’t eat them.”

“Eat what exactly?” asked Regina as she walked into the room, “and aren’t you supposed to be working on your homework Henry?”

He rolled his eyes but didn’t even attempt to turn off his game. Emma smirked at the look on Regina’s face at their son’s defiance.

“Stop smirking Mrs Swan-Mills and why exactly are you holding a cookie jar? You are well aware dinner will be ready shorty.”

“It’s not like I have eaten any considering it’s empty.”

Regina crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She looked to her son and sighed doubting her family were ever going to listen to her no matter what she did.

“I hardly think that’s the point. What have I said about spoiling your dinner?”

Emma chuckled, “come on babe. When do I not eat the things you cook?”

“All the time Ma,” Henry chirped in, eyes never moving from the screen.

“Thanks kid,” she said then nudged his shoulder with an elbow, “but I think we’ve all forgotten the point that Henry has eaten all the cookies,” she whined.

“Oh really,” said Regina, a smug look on her face, “I think you’ve forgotten that Henry should be doing his homework, but apparently, you not getting your cookies is more important.”

Emma turned a bright shade of red. Henry chuckled. Regina rolled her eyes at both of them.

“I think you’re in trouble Ma.”

“Don’t think I haven’t forgotten about you young man. After dinner it’s straight back to your homework.”

He grinned knowing full well he had gotten away scot free and continued to play on his game whilst one of his mothers stood with her arms crossed and the other paralleled a kicked puppy for every time she’d look into the jar only to realise she wasn’t getting her cookies.

After another moment Regina let her stern look morph into a wide smile. She took a few steps over to Emma who felt instant relief as she placed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“And you,” she said into Emma’s ear, “I’ll get you some more cookies.”

Emma placed the jar down then wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist, sighing as arms snaked around her neck and at the way Regina leant her head on Emma’s shoulder.

“Thanks babe, you’re the best,” she chuckled squeezing Regina tighter.  

They stayed like this for a few moments until Regina pulled away. She stepped past Emma, grabbed on to her hand loosely, picked up the jar then walked towards the kitchen with Emma trailing behind.

Regina let go of Emma’s hand so Emma leant back against the counter watching as Regina put the jar back in its place. Regina turned back to face her, the smug look still on her lips. She sauntered towards Emma, cupped both of her cheeks then leant in until they were kissing. She pushed her hips into Emma who responded with a soft moan into her mouth and arms which wrapped around her waist. Regina parted their lips, but kept their faces so close Emma could feel her warm breath. Their eyes connected and Regina smirked.

“Oh my dear, I can see why you’re so fond of those cookies.”

Whatever Emma was about to say was silenced with another mind blowing kiss. Regina placed an arm on the counter whilst they kissed then used her other to pop the button of Emma’s jeans. Anything Emma was thinking evaporated.

Regina pressed their cheeks together then whispered hotly in Emma’s ear, “we’ve got about thirty minutes until dinner, let me show you how sorry I am.”

She brushed her fingers over the waistband of Emma’s jeans eliciting a shiver through her body. Emma may love those darn cookies, but once those fingers pushed past her jeans and were running along her underwear, Emma found herself grateful for the fact Regina had eaten them.

“God,” she breathed, leaning her head onto Regina’s shoulder. She moved her head then began to suck gently on Regina’s neck. She hummed, pressed their bodies closer and Emma smiled at the reaction.

Purple smoke engulfed them taking them to their room where there’s no chance they’ll be disturbed. Emma was smiling widely, eyes already hooded with lust as she landed on the bed on top of her gorgeous wife. Their mouths connected instantly and they didn’t waist a second before tugging at each other’s clothes.


End file.
